


Jealousy Equals Mistakes

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hard to explain, M/M, Smut, high!zouis, it IS Larry but there's Zouis, larry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what if Louis got mad at Harry and decided to ride Zayn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Equals Mistakes

It’s not like they are official or anything. And Harry has been a right pain in Louis’ neck for a while now, with all his jealousy and over protectiveness. Louis can’t even get high anymore without Harry knowing about it- that is, when he doesn’t tell him afterwards and gets a mummy lecture for it.

And what Louis really doesn’t need right now is a mother instead of a boyfriend. Once again, Harry is not his boyfriend, but he won’t be if he carries on with his attitudes.

It’s not like Louis even _needs_ him to be so jealous and cautious all of the time. Louis is twenty two already, and if he wants to smoke a cigarette, he can. If he wants to smoke a joint, he can. If he wants to go out to a club, he can.

Only that no, he can’t.

Harry even hates alcohol.

Who hates alcohol these days?! It should be considered a regular beverage, in Louis’ eyes.

He should be the one caring for Harry, in any case. He’s older than him, for just two years yeah, but still older. Sometimes Louis feels like he’s the young wild puppy who wants to chew everyone’s shoes and Harry is his bitter old owner who always has him on a leash. No, not even the annoying owner, the very leash itself.

It is a ridiculous thought, Louis is very well aware of that, but he doesn’t care. Maybe he doesn’t care because he’s actually driving mad with all the seemingly unwritten rules he must follow to be with Harry.

If it was anybody else, Louis would’ve fucked them maybe twice and sent them back home to crawl into a ball and cry without feeling any guilt for it. But it is _Harry_ we’re talking about. Harry, who is the only boy whose curls Louis has liked. Harry, who has a pair of green eyes that bewitched Louis since they first locked with his blues at one of their classes. Harry, who has a smile that seems to brighten the day even when the sky is covered with grey clouds. Harry, who has dimples as a bonus feature to his smile. Harry, whose skin looks soft under the orange lights of the streets, who has a pair of gigantic hands that cover Louis’ tiny ones in comparison when they lock their fingers. Harry, who has the heart of a thousand good men, and who believes in fate. Who has dreams and ambitions, who talks and talks and talks about wanting to grow old with happy memories. Who knows how to treat Louis’ body just right. Who is caring, and sweet, and genuine. Who has never lied to Louis.

Louis wouldn’t want to let Harry go after getting to know him so well over the months after they met. They started to go out to walk, to have a coffee, to watch a movie, to simply cuddle and eventually to get naughty. That was about six months ago, and only two months ago something inside of Harry snapped and he started to act all mum on Louis.

Maybe Louis will just explode one of these days, and nobody will like that.

**_~~_ **

“I just can’t stand him anymore, Zayn”

“Mate, you don’t _have_ to stand him. Just stop going out with him”

“I can’t do that…” Louis says with pursed lips. He can feel the warmth of his mug against the palms of his hands as they sit at the coffee shop not too far from their flat.

“It’s not like things are serious between you two” Zayn says before taking a sip of his own coffee.

“I was going to ask him, y’know?” Louis breathes out, “To be my boyfriend”

Zayn’s eyes grow a little wide as he looks up at Louis, still managing not to choke on his steamy coffee. “Excuse me? Why didn’t I know about that?” And if it is offense what Louis can sense in his voice, Zayn would never admit.

“Because I was still a little doubtful, and then he started to act like this and I just went all fuck my life”

“I honestly can’t stand him anymore myself, Louis” And with a shake of his head Zayn is checking his phone just not to think about the curly head.

Louis snorts at that, obviously. “I know, why do you think I don’t ask him to come over anymore?”

“Am I really that obvious, man?” Zayn kind of winces as he leans in a bit, both forearms against the edge of the round table. He knew that maybe he glared more than necessary and that sometimes he ignored Harry when he was around. He never thought Harry would notice, though.

“I’ll just see how things go these days, and if he still behaves like a little whiney bitch then I’ll talk to him”

**_~~_ **

“Hey”

 _“Hey Lou”_ Harry speaks through the other side of the line. _“What’s up?”_

“Nothing much, boring day…” Louis sighs through his nostrils as he throws himself onto his still unmade bed.

_“Same. What about you come over? Liam is spending the night at Sophia’s so I have the flat all for myself”_

Louis can’t see him, but he knows Harry is smirking and that his cheeks are probably going bright red.

“Are you sure? I’m not really in mood Haz, sorry…” At least he’s not lying. He doesn’t feel like being with Harry right now.

_“You’re never in mood lately, Lou. What’s going on?”_

“I don’t think we should talk over the phone about it, to be quite honest” And maybe that was the hardest thing Louis has ever done; admitting to have a problem with Harry.

 _“You could come over and talk about it, maybe? You know I won’t push you to anything you don’t want”_ And there it is, Harry’s golden heart shining through a mobile phone.

How can Louis say no to that warm, soothing invitation?

“Okay, yeah. I-I’ll be there in a few, yeah?”

_“Sure babe, see you”_

“Bye…”

And the line goes dead, along with all of Louis’ energy.

**_~~_ **

It was awkward, very awkward. Harry knew there was something going on inside of Louis’ head, and Louis knew he was possibly going to lose the best person he ever came across.

They went straight to Harry’s bedroom, both of them sitting hesitantly next to each other at the edge of his king sized bed. It still surprises Louis how Harry got to have this massive bed only because he won a silly bet, getting Liam the small, single bed.

“Just spit it Lou, because the more that we get around it the worse it will be” Harry sighs, moving his hands around as he always does when he wants to say something important.

Louis snorts a little laugh at that, and Harry might smile a tiny little bit. Still, Louis sighs quite audibly and thinks it all over in his head for a second before opening his mouth.

“We both know you and I are quite opposites, Harry” He explains, earning a sharp nod from the tall boy beside him. “And we both also know that you’ve been acting a lot more protective these last months… right?” Another nod from Harry. “Truth is, you know I won’t stop going out partying at the end of a semester or after exams or some birthday. I won’t stop partying because you know I love it”

“I know but-”

“I’m not finished. You also know that it’s hard as Hell to quit smoking for me, even more when Zayn does it all the time. It’s hard, and I don’t think I’ll be able to completely stop, and I don’t really want to”

“It’s not healthy Lou-”

“I’m still not finished, Harry” Louis snaps, making Harry purse his lips once again like a small child. “I have a lot of friends. I don’t care that they are just friends from campus. I don’t care that they are not as close as Zayn, Stan, Liam or Niall, I don’t care. I will still go out with them to have a beer or watch a football match if they invite me” Louis tries to sound stern but not that stern, but judging by Harry’s hurt expression he ends up realising he’s just being blunt. “And I’m really sorry, but I won’t miss the chance to light a joint, at least not for a while. And if you’re not willing to accept that I’m outgoing, that I smoke, and that I sometimes get high with my best friend, then I don’t think we should see each other anymore”

Silence. Awkward, heartbreaking silence.

Louis is not even sure if he’s dreaming or not at this point. Maybe he’s just high and he’s imagining all of this. He wouldn’t mind one bit to get back to reality and see that he didn’t just invite Harry to leave his life forever.

“Is all of this because of Zayn, then?” Harry finally speaks, but to Louis’ surprise –or not– he’s blaming his friend again.

“Of course not Harry, I just think that-”

“ _I_ think that Zayn is a bad influence in your life”

“I think you’re overreacting again” Louis gives him a look. Harry always manages to blame Zayn for everything he does, and Louis can’t honestly understand why.

“I think that you don’t understand that he is the one who pushes you to smoke”

“I think that you don’t realise that I smoke because I want to, not because someone makes me”

It’s Louis with crossed arms confronting Harry with daggers shooting from his eyes. It’s silly, and they might look like five year olds, but that’s just one of the few things they have in common; their childishness.

“I think that you rather be with him all the time instead of me”

“I think you’re always being a pain in my ass and that’s why I rather have a joint with my best mate”

“I think you should take into consideration how much I fucking care about you and your health”

“I think you should shut your butthole”

“I think you actually like him more than me”

“I think that not surprisingly someone is jealous again”

“I think I have all the reasons to be”

“He’s my best friend, Harry. He’s been for the last seven years of my life” Louis says, finally breaking the intense eye on eye that had been going on along their childish-not-childish argument. He looks down, shaking his head slightly.

“I never trusted him, always saw the chemistry between you two”

“What? You actually- you actually think we have something?!” And _c’mon_. Maybe Louis used to think Zayn was fit as fuck when he first met him. Maybe he still does because puberty has been a good friend to Malik. And maybe Louis flirts a bit with him, or maybe slaps his bum, but he knows Zayn is straight. He knows it’s just banter between the both of them because that’s their friendship. They are close, but not _close_.

“What would you think if you walked in on me cuddling with Liam almost every time you came around? How would you feel if instead of going out with you I’d stay here with Liam only to wake up in his arms, in his bed, and sometimes even in his clothes? How would you feel Louis, tell me please”

Louis knows, he knows Harry is trying not to raise his voice, but he can see the veins in his forehead, and how his jaw is clenching so hard his molars are probably hurting. So Louis might try to be calm as well, right?

“You know there’s nothing going on-”

“I don’t know anything at this point! He even answers your phone sometimes! And he hates me! He never liked me!”

Scary, that’s what Harry is when he screams. Plain scary.

They are both leaning in inch by inch with each comeback, and they are both breathing hard and they probably have tinted faces but right now none of that seems to be important.

 “I DON’T LIKE ZAYN!” Louis shouts before he can help it.

“HOW THE HELL CAN I KNOW THAT!?”

“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE _YOU_ , OKAY?! I LOVE YOU! I-I… I love you, Harry” Boom. It’s out. Out in the open. Louis loves Harry, loves him so much that he couldn’t even picture his life without him in this precise moment.

“If you loved me, then you’d choose me over him” Harry practically seethes with one of the worst glares he’s ever given to Louis. No, the worst glare he’s ever given to anybody.

“You know what, I’m tired of repeating it. You don’t believe me, fine. Fuck it, why should I even bother?” Louis can’t believe what he’s saying, but he can’t believe what Harry said himself.

“You’re right! You should go home, y’know? Fuck him some more” And the glares are still there, penetrating Louis like little sharp knives.

“Oh no, in any case he’d be fucking me!” Louis snorts, and he doesn’t even know why. Maybe his brain is just like, stuck or something of that sort for just admitting his love towards the curly boy.

“Bet he already did!”

“Fuck you, Styles! How can you even say that?!”

“Just leave already! Don’t come back…”

Bam, every stupid feeling of anger Louis had in himself vanishes when he listens to Harry say that.

“What…?” He asks, maybe a bit more vulnerable than he’d like to, but it doesn’t really matter at this point.

“Louis, it’s either Zayn or me. You can’t be with both” Harry tells him, more calmly now, as he starts to make his way out of his bedroom.

“Harry, I’m not fucking with Zayn!” Louis half shouts, following close behind the tall boy who apparently doesn’t know how to stop walking. He keeps repeating he’s not shagging his best mate all through the corridors.

They finally reach the entrance, and only then Harry turns around to face Louis. “Show it to me then, because I honestly think you are”

“How?! How can you be so stupid to even think that?!”

“And now you’re calling me stupid,” Harry shakes his head with a barely there smile, “Goodbye Louis”

He can see how Harry is searching for his keys with his eyes, eventually finding them and opening the door.

“You know I didn’t mean it, I just can’t understand why-”

“Because there’s more proof showing that you two could have something than proof that you don’t, okay? There, that’s why I don’t believe you. You two act like friends with benefits, maybe even boyfriends”

“But you are the only one who I want to be boyfriends with!”

“Stop it! Stop saying those things! Just get out, please” Harry says, holding the door wide open. “Please…” he whispers, looking down at the matted floor.

“You know what, if you really knew me, then you’d know I would never say those things if I didn’t mean them. I do love you Harry, but I can’t be the only one fighting for this” Louis states, determined, before walking out.

“I can’t be the only one with one lover” and without a last glance a door is shoved closed in Louis’ face.

“Okay, fine! That’s how you want to play then?! Alright! But just remember that you asked for it, Styles!”

Louis is hurt, because he never told somebody he loved them, because he never really did. Harry knows that, Louis is sure he has told him before that he can be a little shit when it comes to relationships. But that was when they had just started going out for walks down the streets of the campus; Harry had asked him about past relationships and Louis had to admit he’s never really been in one before. Harry understood, and he kept trying to get Louis attention after it anyways. Louis can’t help to think how things could’ve gone if Harry hadn’t become so overprotective of him. But now he probably hates him. Maybe Harry didn’t even listen to him, maybe he ran to his room and locked himself there in order to get as far away from Louis as possible.

Only that he didn’t. He had stayed right there, against the wooden door, listening to whatever Louis meant with those words. He stayed and cried, made an effort not to let out any sobs –any loud sobs at least– and he punched the door hard enough to leave a mark when he was sure Louis had left.

Harry loves Louis. Of course he does, but the thing is that Louis has been closer and closer to Zayn the last months. He had been smoking more, and started to smoke joints because of Zayn. Louis didn’t smoke when they met, and Zayn had never really been inviting or nice around Harry. They also got closer than when Harry had met them, and he can’t help but feel insecure about what might be going on when he’s not around.

So he’s worried about the boy who’s moving his world, sue him.

“So, how did it go?” Zayn asks Louis from the sofa when he hears the front door being open brusquely.

“He hates me!” Louis shouts into the flat, anger clear in his voice.

“Finally he found out you’re a little shit, thank God”

“No time for your crap, Malik. Give me a joint”

“Why?” the raven haired lad asks, his eyes fixated on the telly in front of him.

“Because if I drink I’ll get a horrible hang over so give me a joint”

“But tell me about it”

“He thinks we’re banging, okay?! Could you give me the fucking joint?!”

“Why would he think that?” Zayn asks without even blinking.

“Because we sometimes share beds, because you answer my phone, because we flirt occasionally even though it’s just banter, because I rather be here with you with a joint in my mouth instead of his dick, I don’t know!” Louis bursts out facing his friend now, who is still sitting on the sofa comfortably.

“Aw, that’s shit man” Zayn shakes his head slightly. “Look at the bright side, at least you have a hot made up boyfriend” He wiggles his brows.

“Just give me the joint…” Louis whines, falling down to the floor in one swift movement. He crosses his legs and rests the back of his head on the sofa.

Zayn snickers at Louis’ vulnerability, getting up and going to his room. He comes back with two joints already done and sits beside him on the floor. “Here”

“Thanks…” Louis mumbles before Zayn lights it up.

“What did you tell him?”

“That we don’t fuck every night” Louis tells him, taking a drag form the thing and closing his eyes as he just _feels it_.

“Well not _every_ night-”

“I’m not really in mood for jokes, Zayn” Louis says, puffing out some smoke.

“Wow, he really hates you, doesn’t he?”

“I told him I love him” Louis sighs, looking up at the boring ceiling of their flat.

“And he said…?”

Zayn isn’t sure if he’ll get something out of Louis without asking one day. Probably not.

“He said that if I loved him then I’d be with him, not with you” Louis mumbles, playing with the joint between his fingers.

“That’s bullshit” Zayn laughs, taking a drag from his own homemade one.

“He really thinks there’s something going on between us” Louis shakes his head with a bitter smile.

“Maybe there is…”

“There’s not” Louis snaps, a snort following his words.

“People have been asking me if I was with you, Louis. People notice it too”

Louis frowns at that, turning his face to look at his friend. “Notice what?”

“The chemistry”

“Have you been smoking before I got here, Malik?” Louis chortles, but Zayn just looks at him serious as ever.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but if everyone sees something, then maybe it’s because there _is_ something, Lou” Zayn shrugs, mumbling.

“Zayn, I don’t like you. I like Harry. I want Harry in bed, not you. We don’t bang. There’s no you and me. There’s _nothing_ ” Louis says, serious and harsh and just blunt.

“How can you be so sure? I’m not sure myself”

“Zayn what the actual-” Louis gets cut off by Zayn smashing their faces together, their lips more precisely. Louis’ first instinct is to pull away, so he does, but Zayn stays close. _‘What the fuck just happened?!’_ Louis thinks whilst staring into his best mate’s eyes, but he finds Zayn looking down at his lips. He shouldn’t. He _so_ shouldn’t, but Harry hates him now, and he probably won’t be able to get him back even if he tried his best. Plus, Zayn is hot as fuck and he smells like weed and cigarettes and Louis is light headed already so fuck it, he connects their lips again.

It’s sweet and simple, yet Louis has a frown in his forehead. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but even if it’s supposed to feel wrong, it kind of doesn’t.

Zayn brings a hand to Louis’ jaw, letting his fingers travel all the way to his neck as he kisses him sweetly. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to heat up, and Zayn starts to dart his tongue out to taste Louis’ mouth.

Hot. Louis feels hot.

“We shouldn’t- um Zayn. We shouldn’t do this”

“Who cares? Harry doesn’t want you, and I’m curious. What do you have to lose?” Zayn smiles at him, almost drunkenly, and attaches his lips to Louis’ neck.

Louis listens to what he says, but it’s almost as if the words slip out through his pores. He takes another drag from his joint and lets Zayn bite into his neck. It shouldn’t feel as arousing as it does, but Louis can’t help to let out a low groan when Zayn grazes his teeth along his skin.

“Fuck, Zayn… I-”

“I’ve waited long, Lou…”

“No, don’t talk” Louis snaps, because maybe a part of his brain is still functioning correctly; The same part that sends a flashback of Harry in Zayn’s current position through his mind. Louis ignores it though, taking another drag from the joint and exhaling the smoke through his nostrils.

Zayn continues to bite and suck, his hands travelling down Louis’ torso and getting inside of his shirt. And it burns Louis. It burns in a way that should feel a little bit more satisfying. But no, it’s torture; how Malik traces his fingers slowly and seems to enjoy making Louis suffer. So he breaks away from the dark skinned lad and hurriedly takes his shirt off and struggles to unzip his black skinnies when suddenly he hears Zayn’s soft chortle. “What’s so funny?”

“Why are you going so fast? I don’t-”

“Because you’re torturing me”

“I’m not-”

“Listen, I’m just doing this because Harry just rejected me and you’re ‘curious’, okay? Not because I actually have feelings for you so there’s no need to go sweet and slow” Louis says as he continues to wiggle out of his tight jeans, revealing a generous bulge.

“Are you sure that’s not the weed talking?” Zayn smirks, even if Louis’ words hurt a little.

“Do you want to fuck me or not?”

Zayn doesn’t need more to nod with wide eyes and take his own shirt off. Louis stares, just stares as his best friend strips in front of him, stopping before unzipping his skinnies. “How do you-”

“Have you ever rimmed anyone?”

“Uh… I’m straight, Lou” Zayn says with a nervous half smile.

“Your cock doesn’t say the same,” Louis winks, “And you can rim girls. But that was enough of an answer, thank you”

Zayn looks taken aback, but his expression changes when Louis takes his underwear off, throwing it somewhere behind him and taking two fingers into his mouth. “I can, I can rim you if you want”

“I’m not up for your amateur intents, sorry mate”

“You’re not being too nice” Zayn frowns.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be an asshole right after the love of my life closed his door on my face” Louis says, prodding his fingers in with a loud groan. “Just enjoy the view”

“I don’t want to enjoy the view, I want to be part of the view” quiff guy says with a pout. _A pout._

Louis looks at him, and Zayn shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders with a lopsided smile. “You’ve definitely smoked something before I got here” he chuckles.

“C’mere…” Zayn smiles and pulls Louis’ hand away so he can’t continue with his actions. “Raise your bum for me, yeah?”

“I’m not five, I know what to do” Louis snaps, making Zayn snicker.

He does as told though, feeling exposed, and Zayn just admires the view for a few seconds before pressing a kiss to Louis’ hole. Louis groans, pushing back in order to get more. Zayn darts his tongue out then, softly licking just to taste Louis, who this time whines because _it’s not enough_. Zayn smiles, loving the sound, and presses his tongue flat against Louis, licking once, twice before Louis groans once again.

“You love this, don’t you?” Zayn asks with a sudden low voice, trying to prod his tongue into Louis’ puckered hole.

“Fuck, more Zayn, more” he breathes, memories of Harry back in his mind. He feels embarrassed, exposed, hot. It’s like his body flushes just from the feeling of something wet and hot. A part of him thinks it’s just because he’s high, as there is no way someone else can make Louis’ whole body flush other than Harry. It has only been Harry. Not Dan, or Daryl; not even Ashton, or any of the other guys who had a chance with Tommo. “Get on with it or I’ll cum”

“Bossy much?” Zayn chuckles before trying to prod a digit inside, and quickly adding a second when Louis shifts and winces.

He builds up a rhythm, and after a little while in which a third finger was added he decides Louis is ready. He stops and Louis sighs, but not because he misses the touch; he misses the way Harry fingers him. He’s never had better fingers inside of him than Harry’s, that curl just the right way and even massage him in order to soothe any possible pain he might have caused, making Louis eventually let out a chuckle. That’s just Harry though, loving and caring.

“I think I will ride you” Louis states bluntly as he pulls away and turns to face his best mate, pushing those thoughts away.

“O-Okay”

“Unless you don’t want me to, of course-”

“No I want you, I uh… I want you to” Zayn stammers a bit, looking anywhere but Louis naked right in front of him.

“Want me to do what…?” He asks innocently, a brow up in faux confusion.

“Ugh Loueh…” Zayn whines and _no, Harry whines ‘Loueh’, not you_.

“Want me to do what, Malik?” Louis ignores the constant image of Harry burnt in his brain. He grabs Zayn’s face with one hand and makes him look right into his blue eyes.

“I want you to ride me” He ends up mumbling.

“Good boy” Tommo smiles, letting go and patting his head twice.

“I’m not a boy, you kinky” Malik snaps, getting away from the touch.

“Are you a girl? I did not sign up for that, sorry mate”

“Fuck you” He chortles, shaking his head.

“Exactly” Louis winks, and Zayn’s breath hitches at that.

Louis then just pushes him towards the sofa and quickly makes a point to free him from his jeans. Zayn helps him and they kiss once Louis is straddling the now naked lad. It’s not sweet, it’s rather hungry and desperate, and Louis doesn’t like the taste that much. It’s not familiar to him, not fresh or fruit-sweetened but bitter, like tobacco. That’s right, Zayn’s mouth tastes like tobacco and believe it or not Louis is not turned on by it.

“Uh, Lou?”

“I know, I… I know” He shakes out of his thoughts, suddenly wondering where the Hell is his joint.

Louis hits back to reality once more and takes Zayn’s length in his hand, guiding him into his open hole once for all. He gets it in the second try and slides painfully slow, trying his best not to hiss. He knew he shouldn’t have let Zayn prep him.

“Fuck, Lou…” The inexperienced lad moans, because it’s not the same. Fucking a boy is not the same.

“Don’t”

“But ugh-”

“I said don’t, Zayn!” Louis screams, stopping his movements and looking up at the ceiling, sighing. “Where the fuck is my joint?”

Zayn doesn’t answer, just looks around the floor and finds both of them lying put off. He searches for his jeans, luckily close enough, and lights them both up before giving one to Louis.

“I’m not sure which one is yours but-”

“I think I told you to shut up” Tomlinson snaps before taking a drag from it and exhaling the smoke, still exposing his neck as he lolls his head backwards.

Zayn takes the opportunity and starts to leave wet kisses along it, maybe biting, maybe not; Louis can’t really tell at this point. He grabs Zayn’s shoulders and when he looks down, his head tilted to keep Zayn doing what he’s doing, he sees his hands gripping skin that doesn’t belong in his fingers. He instinctively lets go, holding onto the sofa’s cushioned seats instead.

It burns when he begins to move his hips, and Zayn tries not to let any sounds out, failing a bit. Louis takes another drag and focuses on moving rather than having _Zayn’s_ cock inside of him, finally feeling a bit of pleasure. He has to bite the whole of his bottom lip before he almost moans Harry’s name, and he simply begins to bounce on top of the used friend who is starting to jerk his hips up in order to meet their thrusts.

Suddenly Louis closes his eyes, letting his forehead rest on Zayn’s shoulder, not moving anymore so as to let Zayn fuck him and just get this over and done with. He can feel big hands on his waist, but not big enough, or warm enough for that matter. No fingers full of cold rings that send shivers through Louis’ hot body. He can feel a slight pain in his inner thighs for being parted, but it’s nothing compared to when he has to straddle Harry’s big, muscled thighs. He even frowns at the absence of Harry’s long curls tickling his face. He misses Harry. He wants Harry. He needs Harry.

“I want Harry” He suddenly groans. “I need him, Zayn. I can’t do this”

“Let me finish at least?” Zayn mumbles when Louis makes a move to stand up, dropping his hands to Louis’ hips and holding him still.

“I can’t, I can’t have you cum in me. I-I can’t do that to him” He shakes his head, still pressed against the boy’s bony shoulder.

“You’ll never see him again, Lou”

“Just stop it Zayn! Stop-” Louis begins screaming, fighting his friend’s grip but stops in his tracks when he looks up.

Right there, a meter or two away from the sofa is Harry Styles staring with wide open eyes at the mistake Louis has made.

“What, what’s wrong?” Zayn asks but Louis doesn’t speak.

He blinks his eyes, because maybe it’s just the weed messing with Louis’ head, but when he sees the tall lad still standing there he remembers he was so furious when he came back to the flat that he forgot to lock their door.

Harry’s expression is not only of shock, but of hurt. His eyes a bloodshot red, bags under them and his cheeks are red and puffy like he has just been crying. Louis can’t handle puffy eyes and trembling bottom lips, even less if they are Harry’s puffy eyes and trembling bottom lip.

It’s like his brain sends a shock of energy down his spine and Louis stands up _–oh my God that bloody hurt–_ and pulls his boxers on, ignoring the pain in his bum and Zayn’s constant questions.

“What the fuck-” Oh. Zayn sees him, sees Harry still staring as if time froze around him. “Well, at least now you actually have something to be jealous of” Zayn snorts a laugh, shaking his head and wrapping his hand around his suddenly unattended length. Louis is about to run towards Harry when Zayn says that, and it doesn’t take him long to crouch and slap Zayn right across the face. It wasn’t a playful slap, it hurt, and it left a forming red mark on Zayn’s cheek. “What the fuck, Louis?!”

Louis can’t seem to acknowledge Zayn’s chain of screaming and swearing as he finally stands in front of the guy he’s been thinking of all this time. “Harry, I swear to God I can-”

“You have nothing to explain” He tries to say without his voice breaking.

“You don’t understand!”

“You were fucking right now, in front of me!” Harry shouts, “I saw it with my own two eyes, Louis!”

“Didn’t you listen to what I was telling him?!”

“I don’t-”

“I was telling him to stop! Because I couldn’t handle the fact that it was someone else and not you!”

“Louis, I don’t care about that. You came home and decided to have sex with him. That’s enough, y’know? A little bit more than enough for me”

And once again they are both shouting and swearing, all while Zayn’s screams where long forgotten as background noise. Suddenly, Louis is pulled back and Zayn gets in the middle of the two of them.

“Okay, listen up you pair of idiots; the only one that has been feeling something was me. I was curious as to why everyone thought Louis and I had something so I started to over think everything and one day to another boom, I wanted to see if there was something too. But no, because Louis was with you and he wanted you and none other than you so obviously there was nothing” Zayn explains, making Louis shrug as if to agree whilst Harry just tried his best not to roll his eyes. “But today he came almost crying from a heated fight with you _–again–_ and I couldn’t see my best mate like that and well, we killed two birds with one stone right?” He snorts. “He got distracted and I killed my curiosity. But it only proved me wrong, it proved everyone wrong: there’s nothing between us other than platonic love. What you both have? That’s real love. I never tried anything, like even talking about the matter, because I knew that what you guys had would escalate. You are just too good for each other, man, and you can’t let this stupid misunderstanding ruin a potentially amazing relationship” And at this point Zayn has a hand on each of their shoulders, as a parent lecturing his kids. “Now, I will punch both of you if you don’t work this out, because I’m honestly sick and tired of coming home to a whining Louis curled up in his bed. I’m tired of being a good friend and making him tea, and I’m tired of feeling like I’m not enough because next day Louis is still sad and fuck this, man. Sad Louis means sad Zayn, because Louis is my best mate and he will ever be; nothing less, nothing more” He sighs, staring directly into Harry’s dull eyes, which now portray a much softer look.

Louis simply stares, because he didn’t know he worried his friend so much. As for Harry, he keeps staring at Zayn with softness for what he said, but anger still present for touching Louis’ body.

“Thanks mate, and sorry for… y’know” Louis says sheepishly, feeling embarrassed and like he needs a drink to pass the awkward moment.

“Don’t worry, and Harry,” He turns and walks a little bit closer to curly, “If Louis and I had something, why the Hell would I be bothering with this? I would get him all to myself because c’mon, just look at him. The son of a Greek God or something, probably… You’re very lucky” and with a small smile he looks down and starts to walk away.

Louis gets a chance to see Zayn pulled on his boxers at some point, and he doesn’t miss the way Harry’s nostrils flare a bit as he sighs through his nose. They just stand there, looking down awkwardly, probably taking in all Zayn has just said.

“Do you believe me now…?” Louis mumbles, slightly daring to look up at Harry’s still angry expression.

After a short silence curly opens his mouth to speak. “I saw you, Louis. Maybe you’ve never done it before but today you two fucked. I witnessed it”

“How long did you witness it?” Louis asks, putting a voice just to lighten the mood. Who is he kidding, curiosity was killing him.

“Louis…”

“C’moooon” Louis drags.

“Long enough to see you moaning” Styles glares.

“So you did listen to what I was saying before I saw you, right?” He asks, and Harry’s words die in his throat. “I just came home furious because of what you were saying back at yours, and the only thing my body was craving, other than you obviously, was a joint so I could just forget about that and then Zayn started to ask all these questions and suddenly he’s kissing me and I pulled away at first but I think the weed and the anger made me get carried away. But believe me I made clear it was just to try and forget about my anger. I told him that I didn’t like him and that I was just mad because the love of my life had just rejected me after I finally told someone I loved them… And Zayn was too curious and high to give a shit so I guess that’s how it happened. I also could only think of you, whenever he did something I could just remember you doing that to me. I was holding onto the sofa not to touch him because I couldn’t see my hands on him. My hands don’t belong on him… they belong on you, Harry”

“You were never with him then. It was all just platonic?”

“It was just platonic, indeed. Plus, he was always trying to comfort me because I came home really bad, Harry”

“Why? You were the one fucking up”

“You were the one making me drink, making me smoke… How long has it been since we had a proper fuck? And with that I mean a _let’s-do-something-and-end-up-in-snogging-that-leads-to-making-love-and-giggle-like-idiots-and-then-cuddle_ proper fuck”

“At least now I know I wasn’t the only one making love…” Harry mumbles.

“Of course you were not” Louis tells him sweetly. “I’m sorry for never giving up the drinking or the smoking. It wasn’t supposed to get so out of control, but I felt so pressured by your sudden healthy standards and all the jealousy… I was scared, okay? I don’t want to lose you because of mistakes that can be mended”

Harry looks at him, not really sure if he should believe Tommo’s words or not. “Are you willing to mend those mistakes?”

“If quitting drinking will let me be with you, then so be it. Plus –you’ll hate to hear this but fuck it– Zayn’s mouth tasted like tobacco, and it _really_ turned me off. I will try my best to quit smoking as well so you don’t have to go through that again”

Harry stays silent, just staring down at his almost naked… whatever he is now, and sighs. “You had to kiss Zayn to realise how disgusting it is?”

“I’m sorry” Louis whispers, looking down and seeing his erection is almost gone.

“C’mere” Harry suddenly says with his voice still not that soft but Louis looks up and is overwhelmed by Harry’s bigger body holding him tight. “Let’s not go through this again, mhmm?” He almost purrs against the boy’s light brown hair.

“Deal, now seal the deal before I have a heart attack or something” Louis says with his characteristic humour.

Harry smiles at that and takes Louis’ face in his hands and kisses his forehead. “No real kisses until you wash your mouth… and your body, now that I think about it. Ew…” Harry shivers at the thought of Louis with somebody else- no, with Zayn.

“I consider any kiss a real kiss” He smiles contentedly. “And c’mon, will you tell me you didn’t enjoy the view?” Tomlinson smirks.

“No” Harry deadpans.

“Not even a teeny tiny bit?” Tommo asks with his voice higher each word.

“I might have liked seeing your face, because you have a pretty face and you look pretty in these type f circumstances. But not the part that Zayn was there”

“Keep telling yourself that” Louis winks. “Now, c’mon, let’s shower”

**_~~_ **

It has been six months since the Zayn incident, and five since Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend. Three months since Louis stopped drinking and a month and two weeks since he last had a cigarette.

It’s hard, and sometimes he gets real bad headaches or his hands begin to tremble, but Harry is always there. He’s there with pain killers, or a mug of tea, or just with a cuddle. His presence and his smile and his dimples are enough for Louis to remember why he doesn’t need to smoke.

It has been easier to control the urge since he’s not living with Zayn anymore. They still are partners in crime, leaving all that mess behind. Zayn actually had ringed that girl, Perrie, right after he heard the boys showering because _‘she’s the only one who moves better than you, Louis’_. Harry still has his distance with Malik, but with Louis’ encouragement he’s learning to let the hatred go.

Luckily for them, Liam and Zayn are really good friends from before Harry even met Louis, and they agreed to switch Liam for Louis –as if they were cheap house decor– for a while. A while that just turned into four months but there are no complaints. They all agreed to hang out at Niall’s place every Friday after campus, in which he lives by himself because his parents still kind of maintain him, and he claimed to feel lonely in that big house.

Niall actually brought the group more together in a now healthier environment, much to Harry’s concern. They might have a beer once in a while, but Harry doesn’t have a problem with socially drinking, even less if it means going home sloppily bumping into the walls as Louis snogs his face. He doesn’t mind at all, because happy Louis means happy Harry, and happy Harry means happy Liam; happy Liam means happy Zayn, and happy Zayn means happy Niall.

Well, Niall is always happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, it's my first time writing Zouis, and high!smut actually, so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, they are very appreciated :3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
